


I Think I Kind Of Really Love You A Little Bit

by decadent_mousse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Valentine's Day, Well - Freeform, attempted Bathtub Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a little surprise in store for Chris on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Kind Of Really Love You A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [sipudieraver](sipudieraver.tumblr.com) for [UDSV2016](http://udsecretvalentine.tumblr.com/)! <3

Chris hadn't been sure what to expect when he got home that day, but closed curtains, no lights, and a few scattered lit candles wasn't it.  What was this?  The only thing stopping it from  _ totally _ being something out of a cheesy romance movie was the lack of rose petals.  Which he was grateful for, because that would've been a pain in the ass to clean up.

But seriously, what  _ was _ this?

Josh didn't do Valentine's Day.  It wasn't that he didn’t have a romantic streak, because he did, but he just never did anything on Valentine’s Day specifically.  He hated Valentine's Day.  Chris wasn't sure  _ why _ he did, but he did, it had been a thing for as long as they'd known each other.  He'd used to get in trouble in school when they were little and supposed to send all their classmates little paper valentines and he'd always refuse to do it, or anything else associated with that day.

So, a big romantic display?  That was different.  He hadn't done anything like this last year, they'd just ordered a pizza, watched a couple movies, and made out a little on the couch -- which wasn’t anything of the ordinary, for them.  

"Josh?  Are you here?"

He had to be, because he knew better than to leave a bunch of lit candles all over the place unattended for too long, but there was no response.  Not so much as a floorboard creak anywhere in the apartment.  

Josh was definitely up to something, and Chris wasn't sure whether to be excited or wary -- or both.

The candles, after he stared at them awhile, almost looked like they were forming a vague path to his bedroom, so that's where he headed.  

Josh being Josh, he halfway expected to get ambushed once he crossed the threshold of the bedroom, but it didn't happen.  

"Okay, seriously.  Where are you?"

There were candles on either side of the bed, framing it, and a couple more calling attention to his closet door.  If Josh jumped out of the closet when he got close, he was going to be pissed -- Valentine's Day or not.  He opened the closet and found it as Joshless as the rest of the room.  There was a note, though, pinned to the inside of the door.  

_ Maybe you should check the bathroom. ;) _

Beside the note there hung a bathrobe that wasn't usually there.  It was a deep, vibrant green, and when he reached out to touch it, it was as soft and fluffy as it looked.

Was he supposed to put it on?  Sources seemed to point toward "yes."

He pulled off his sweater and his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and slid out of his pants.  He left on his boxers and reluctantly took off his socks.  It was cold for February, and he was already getting goosebumps as he slipped on the robe.  He had to admit it was nice, though -- as cozy as it had looked.

"Okay, Josh, I've disrobed and re...robed.  Where are you?"

There was still no answer, but he hadn't really expected one at that point.  He'd just have to hunt around until he found him.  There weren't many places in the apartment left to check and the bathrobe gave him a pretty good idea of where to look.

The way to the bathroom was conspicuously lacking in candles.  There was just enough light from the candles lighting the other end of the hall to see by, and thankfully not a whole lot to bump into in the hallway.  There was faint light coming from under the bathroom door, though, so he was more sure than ever that was where Josh was hiding.  It figured that he’d be hiding in one of the last places Chris would’ve thought to check.

At this point he wasn't sure whether to expect a romantic surprise or a jump scare.

"Josh?"

He pushed open the door.

"'Finally," Josh said, "I thought I was gonna have to come find  _ you _ ."

He was stretched out in the tub, surrounded by water and a generous amount of bubbles.  There were candles on the sink, candles at each corner of the tub, and a couple on the floor.

"How long have you been waiting in there?"

"I waited until I heard you outside the door.  Otherwise I'd be shriveled up by now."

Chris walked in and pushed the door shut behind him.  Josh grinned at him, and he knew that look.  The being wet and naked probably increased its effectiveness, because Chris's pulse jumped.

Josh sat up a little, putting his arms on the lip of the tub.  "So are you going to get  _ in _ here with me at some point?"

Chris nodded, mouth suddenly dry, and opened his robe.

"You left your boxers on?"

"It's  _ cold _ , Josh."

He snickered quietly.  "Nice hearts."

"Well, it's Valentine's Day," Chris defending, sliding the pink and red boxers down and kicking them off.

"I know," Josh replied, gesturing at the candle around the tub.  “Obviously.”

He watched Chris strip out of the robe, eyes practically burning a trail across his body as he looked him up and down.

Chris approached the edge of the bathtub.  

The biggest challenge was getting in without stepping on Josh -- or tripping over him.  Lucky for the both of them the tub was bigger than some.  Unlucky for Chris, he wasn’t the most graceful of people.  

“Watch your step,” Josh warned.

“It’s not my fault you decided on a bubble bath.  I can’t see where I’m stepping!”

Josh reached out and trailed a hand along his calf.  

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to help you in,” he replied in an innocent tone that totally didn’t go with the look on his face.  When his hand reached his thigh, Chris's legs started to feel a bit noodly.

"Josh, if I fall in, we’re probably both going to die."

"There's worse ways to go."  

“Call me old-fashioned, but I’d really, really rather not to be found floating dead and naked in a bubble bath.  Or to be found dead, in general.”

“Fine, fine.” 

Chris took a deep breath and steadied himself before carefully bringing in his other leg.  The hardest part had been avoiding stepping on Josh on the way in.  Now that he had a pretty good idea of where his legs were and weren't… 

He knelt between Josh's legs.  "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

The bathtub seemed like a good, romantic setting for sex in theory, but in actual practice even just making out was a risky game of making sure they didn't slide underwater or knock themselves out.

They made it work, though.

Josh attacked his mouth, propping himself in position with a hand on the edge of the tub.  Chris groped around underwater, hands finding Josh's waist and trailing downward from there.  Josh gasped into his mouth and nipped at his bottom lip.

The water in the tub churned and splashed violently.  Somewhere, a candle hissed angrily, but he couldn't see where.  Somewhere along the way, he ended up on the bottom of things, pinned beneath Josh and his mouth.  Between the heat of the water and the heat of their bodies, his glasses were steaming.  He hurriedly took them off and set them on the nearest corner of the tub, hopefully safe from dripping candle wax, but he didn’t have time to worry about it before he was being pounced on again.

He couldn’t see anything past Josh, now, but he was okay with that.  He didn’t really need to see anything else.  

Eventually they both stopped to catch their breath.  

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Hey, yeah, about that--”  Chris fumbled for his glasses, because if they were going to have a Serious Conversation about having some kind of romantic relationship level up, he wanted to be able to see more than a foot in front of him while they had it.  

Before he could get the sentence out, Josh was reaching over the edge of the bathtub, grabbing at something he couldn’t see from this angle.  He settled back into the water with… a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  

“Seriously?” Chris laughed.  “Do you even  _ like _ champagne?”

“If it has alcohol in it, I’m willing to give it a shot.”

“This is so…”

Josh poured some of the champagne into a glass and offered it to him.  “Romantic?”

“Cheesy,” he said, taking the glass.  “Cheesy  _ and _ romantic, I guess.”

“Cochise, for three hundred dollars a bottle, you’d better do better than  _ guess _ .”

He choked in mid-sip.  “Three hundred dollars?!  Where do you even go to  _ find _ booze that expensive?”

He shrugged.  “BevMo.”

“I can’t drink this, Josh.  It cost more than my  _ phone _ .”

“You can drink it,” Josh replied, pouring himself a glass.  “I can drink it.  We can both drink it.  That’s kinda the point of buying it, bro.  How does it taste?”

“Like overpriced champagne.”

Josh snorted and took a tentative sip.  He cringed, a little.  “It’s kinda…”

“Bubbly, yeah.”

“Beer might’ve been better.”

“ _ And _ less expensive.”

“Will you stop worrying about the money?  It’s fine.”

He leaned back against Chris’s chest, ass nestled between his legs in such a terrible, perfect way that it  _ had _ to be on purpose, specifically to drive him wild with desire -- and it was working.  He was very keenly aware that they were both very naked.

He had to admit, the champagne wasn’t exactly  _ terrible _ .  By the second glass, it was way more tolerable than the first had been.  

“Okay, this is… kinda nice.”

“The champagne or the bath?”

“Both.”

Josh kissed him, softly, and plucked the empty champagne glass from his hand.  “It’s about to get better.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”  He gave him a devilish grin, and that was all the warning Chris had before he disappeared beneath the foam of bubbles and water.

He only had about half a second to wonder what Josh was up to before he found out  _ exactly _ what Josh was up to.  He leaned back against the wall of the tub, gripping the sides tightly to keep from slipping around as he writhed with Josh’s head between his legs.  His instinct was to reach for his hair, but he wanted him to be able to come up for air when he needed it.  Which… was going to be soon, right? How long could someone hold their breath underwater -- sucking someone's dick, no less -- before they had to get some air?

Roughly five minutes later the answer was apparently: a long fucking time.   
  
His legs trembled as the pressure.  He was close, so close. 

Josh popped up out of the water, coughing and gasping.

He couldn't help a frustrated groan.  He was relieved to see him come up for air, but he'd been  _ so close _ .

"Sorry about that," Josh sputtered, wiped bubbles and water from his face and eyes.  “Thought I was gonna pass out.”

"No, it's-- it's okay.  Passing out would have been…not good.”

Josh smiled at him and half-swam half-crawled between his legs.  A thigh brushed across his still-hard dick in a very calculated way that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.  

"Fuck, Josh."

“That’s the idea.”

~

Ten minutes, several knocked over candles, and one almost-lit-on-fire towel later, they were dried off and wrapped in their respective robes.  Josh's was made out of the same soft velvety material, only it was blue instead of green.

Josh flopped onto the bed beside him, and Chris brought up the topic he’d had on his mind since he’d gotten home.     


"Not that this hasn't been great -- because it has! -- but I thought you didn't do Valentine's Day."

"I never said that."

"You have!  Loads of times.  Like... every year for as long as I've known you, you've complained about Valentine's Day.  You never celebrate it.  You get really grouchy when anyone even  _ suggests _ celebrating it.  That’s… I mean, that’s why I didn’t do anything special last year, and this year…  If I’d known you were gonna do something for me, I would’ve done something for you, man.”

“Just in case you’re experiencing short term amnesia, Christopher, you  _ did _ do something for me.”

“Come on, that was just sex.”  Josh scoffed.  “You know what I mean.  I could’ve planned something special, too, you know?”

“You didn't have to.”

“But I would've liked to,” he sighed.  “I just-- you  _ hate _ Valentine's Day.”

“I don’t  _ hate _ Valentine’s Day,” Josh said slowly, “I just… don’t think people should do really huge, corny romantic gestures unless they really… mean it.  So this is, uh, the first time I’ve felt like it.”  He shrugged, and even in the dim light, Chris could see him blushing.

It was as close to an admission of love -- big, sappy romantic love -- that Josh had ever gotten since they'd officially started dating.  If it was the closest he ever got, Chris would be okay with that.  

He leaned over and wrapped Josh in a hug.  He was warm and smelled like soap, and Chris pressed his face into the fuzziness of his robe and inhaled happily.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> The likelihood of someone being able to hold their breath for five minutes in general, much less underwater, is pretty slim, but the likelihood of Chris completely losing all sense of time while Josh's mouth is on his dick is pretty high.


End file.
